The Flight of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Erin Primette
Summary: When a Trimaxion from Phaelon arrives in Japan, Haruhi Suzumiya takes the SOS Brigade out on an adventure to Phaelon and beyond. While meeting some new friends, it will soon reveal that Haruhi herself is more than just a god.
1. Chapter 1

Flight of the Navigator belongs to Disney.

Haruhi Suzumiya belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and Kyoto Animation.

The only thing that I own is this crossover.

* * *

It was getting close to Golden Week, and Haruhi Suzumiya has scheduled a study session for the SOS Brigade, much to Kyon's confusion. So far, Yuki has finished her homework and is now helping Mikuru, while Itsuki and Kyon are helping each other with theirs. It took a few hours or so for everyone to finish the homework assigned for Golden Week.

"Man," grumbled Kyon, "can you _**get**_ any more random than this?"

"Well," mused Itsuki, "I guess Miss Suzumiya has gotten more mature these days. Maybe there's a chance that she could reshape the world more responsibly from now on."

"If you guys are talking about an idea for a book," interrupted Haruhi, "you might want to spice it up a little."

"Geez, Haruhi," hissed Kyon, "can't you see that we're in a conversation? And do you have a good excuse for having all of us cram our homework after school?"

"Golden Week is about to start, remember?" reasoned Haruhi, "besides, I have a great idea on what we're going to do during the break!"

"_Oh, goody,"_ thought Kyon sarcastically.

"An alien's coming to this planet for a visit tonight," continued Haruhi, "and I'm going to introduce him to you guys, so be sure to meet up at the park at 7:30 p.m. Got it?"

"I'm in," said Itsuki.

"Ok," said Mikuru.

"Sure," said Yuki.

"I think you're nuts," mumbled Kyon.

"What do you mean?" retorted Haruhi, "besides, _**isn't**_ the SOS Brigade dedicated to finding aliens, time travelers and espers?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's no reason for you to back out," said Haruhi.

"Fine," replied Kyon, "as long as the aliens are friendly, I'll tag along."

After the club was dismissed for the weekend, Kyon approached Yuki.

"I was just wondering," asked Kyon, "is there _**really**_ going to be an alien visiting Earth this evening?"

"What she said is correct," answered Yuki.

"That's because of her lucky guess?"

"Perhaps," continued Yuki, "the announcement that Haruhi Suzumiya gave a few minutes ago has revealed a few new clues related to the abnormal flare of information 4 years ago."

"And you're _**simply**_ going to tag along?" sighed Kyon.

"For the sake of the Entity," replied Yuki, "yes."

After Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki made their preparations separately; they headed for the park, where Haruhi was waiting for them.

"There you are," smiled Haruhi, "you're right on time!"

"Right on time?" mumbled Kyon, "you said that we have to be here at 7:30 and it's already 7:45. Are you going to give us a penalty now?"

"Why should I?" said Haruhi, pointing up towards the sky, "the alien is arriving right now!"

Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki gazed towards the sky and they noticed a silver ship which was shaped like a walnut descending from the night sky. Haruhi eagerly watched in excitement as the space craft landed nearby.

"You're not planning to _**capture**_ the alien," asked Kyon, "are you, Haruhi?"

"Nah," answered Haruhi, "_**we're**_ just going to hang out with them during Golden Week. Besides, there are _**plenty**_ of learning opportunities out there!"

"_I guess I'd better come up with some lame excuse for our absence,"_ thought Kyon.

Soon, Haruhi dashed towards the ship, prompting Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki to follow. When they approached the ship, they noticed that even on the ground, it was still floating in midair. Haruhi circled the ship to find a door, but she soon noticed that Kyon is disappointed.

"How are we _**supposed**_ to get in?" groaned Kyon, "there aren't any doors!"

"Maybe the doors are hidden," suggested Mikuru.

"Why," mused Itsuki, "because they don't want any intruders?"

"Let me make this simple for you guys," explained Haruhi, "the door is designed to morph into steps. You'll see."

Haruhi was apparently right. Soon, a door melted away to form steps in front of them.

"See?" exclaimed Haruhi, "whoever built this ship _**must**_ have highly advanced technology!"

Then, Haruhi eagerly climbed into the ship. Kyon chased her as he was soon followed by Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki. Once inside, Haruhi walked around in the ship, which seemed to be empty.

"Hey Kyon," said Haruhi, "this would make a good hideout for the SOS Brigade, don't you think?"

"I don't think the aliens would like it if you took their stuff," muttered Kyon, "even if they gave it to you, you wouldn't even _**have**_ an idea on how to operate it."

"Well then," replied Haruhi, "we would just have to figure it out. Speaking of which, I think I have an idea where the alien is hiding."

Kyon turned to Yuki.

"What do these aliens look like?" asked Kyon.

Yuki pointed at the seemingly mechanical sphere on the far side of the ship, where Haruhi is now standing. While Mikuru and Itsuki are observing the details of the ship, Kyon approached Haruhi from behind.

"Hey!" spat Haruhi, startled, "don't you scare me like that!"

"Haruhi," replied Kyon, "do you even _**know**_ what you're doing?"

"Of course I am," answered Haruhi, pointing at the mechanical sphere, "I'm just waiting for this guy to pop out of his hiding place."

"Maybe I should've just stayed home instead," mumbled Kyon.

Suddenly, a seat rose out of nowhere, causing both Haruhi and Kyon to jump in surprise.

"Kyon," scolded Haruhi, "be careful! You do _**not**_ want to mess up its star charts, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyon, "I didn't touch anything."

Suddenly, the mechanical sphere, which opened its slit to reveal a small glowing orange window, spoke out in a strange language, causing the Brigade, except for Haruhi and Yuki, to gape in surprise. Out of this short speech from the mechanical sphere, they were able to listen to this part of its message:

"Vnimanie! Oblegni se! Chuĭ me!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Mikuru, "WHAT _**IS**_ THAT THING?"

"That's the alien that we were looking for, I think," answered Kyon.

"Sit down," said the mechanical sphere.

It was apparent that the mechanical sphere was speaking to Haruhi.

"Ok Max," said Haruhi, as she sat down.

"Haruhi?" replied Max, "I thought I didn't recognize you."

This caused the rest of the brigade to gape in surprise again.

"I am a Trimaxion drone ship from the planet Phaelon," said Max to the rest of the Brigade.

"You can speak English?" asked Mikuru.

"I can speak over 200 million languages," answered Max.

"Wow," replied Kyon, "that's a heck of a lot!"

"Well, guess what?" replied Haruhi, "I'm now the leader of the SOS Brigade, and these are my friends; Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Max," asked Itsuki, "what is your mission here?"

"I've been sent from Phaelon to borrow samples of life for study," answered Max, "so far, on this planet, I've chosen a few insects in this area."

"Can we see them?" asked Itsuki.

"Observe," answered Max.

Within an instant, a paneled wall from nearby the seat revealed a display containing dozens of bizarre creatures, which prompted the SOS Brigade to approach it. One of the small exhibits contained cicadas.

"Hey," exclaimed Haruhi, "what do you know? Cicadas!"

"Cicadas?" asked Kyon confusingly, "here?"

"Is that the name of the insects from this planet that I've collected?" asked Max.

"Yup," answered Haruhi, turning to Max, "the Brigade and I held a cicada catching contest last summer, and we even released them after that!"

"At least he's not mad at us for bursting in," smiled Mikuru.

Soon, Mikuru turned to Max.

"Could you tell us what Phaelon is like?" asked Mikuru.

"Phaelon is the center of commerce and learning in the Milky Way Galaxy," answered Max, while he seemingly gushed with pride, "we frequently send research expeditions. And Haruhi Suzumiya is not the only human that I have met."

"Really?" chirped Haruhi, "does that mean there's another one besides me?"

"I collected him as a sample in the Earth Year 1978," replied Max, "originally, we feared that it was too dangerous to take a human being back in time. However, after crashing into the electrical towers here on Earth, and retrieving the Star Charts from David, he was willing to risk time travel and he managed to survive the process."

"So," asked Haruhi, "this guy's name is David?"

"Affirmative," answered Max, "he has recently volunteered as a diplomat for NASA to Phaelon."

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Kyon, "I mean, that could be an epicenter of a war, right?"

"Negative," replied Max, "we have reached a high level of existence that transcends conflict."

"_**Now**__ my life is totally out of whack!"_ thought Kyon.

"Since you have voluntarily boarded this vessel," said Max, "I will have to take you to Phaelon."

"Oh, great," grumbled Kyon.

"Finally!" exclaimed Haruhi, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Just don't get careless," said Itsuki, "all right, Haruhi?"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Yuki," asked Kyon, "are you seriously _**ok**_ with this? I mean, Haruhi dragged us here just to end up being abducted by these aliens!"

"The Data Integration Thought Entity has made contact with Phaelon before," answered Yuki, "in addition, what Haruhi Suzumiya said recently regarding this Trimaxion has revealed a new clue. It could be possible that this Trimaxion was involved in the abnormal flare of information 4 years ago."

As Haruhi settled into the seat, the door closed with Haruhi, Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki inside. Then, the front of the ship morphed into a window. Then, four slightly smaller seats rose from behind Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki, prompting them to sit. It was soon followed by 2 engines rising up from both sides of the main seat that are soon glowing red. After that, it seems that the walls on the sides seem to be closing in as the ship is changing shape. Within a matter of seconds, the ship took off into outer space.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's been a while since I've worked on this crossover. I was hoping to get some ideas that will get this story rolling!

Also, in the original Flight of the Navigator film, the producers didn't provide an adequate description on what Phaelon is like. =3=

Flight of the Navigator belongs to Disney.

Haruhi Suzumiya belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and Kyoto Animation.

The only thing that I own is this crossover.

* * *

The ship was currently at warp speed. Mikuru was petting one of the critters from the exhibit after gaining Max's permission. Haruhi was staring ahead in determination. Yuki was remaining stoic as she usually did. Kyon was starting to get bored, so he started a conversation with Itsuki.

"Nagato said that this Trimaxion was involved in the incident 4 years ago," pondered Kyon, "what do you think that means?"

"I'm not really sure," replied Itsuki, "but I still think Miss Suzumiya is a god. I'm certain that this alien came here because she wished for it. But then, maybe I could be wrong."

"Seriously," sighed Kyon, "not even espers like you know anything about these Trimaxions or even this planet called Phaelon?"

"Why don't you ask Max?" suggested Itsuki, "maybe he will give you his side of the story."

"_Yeah,"_ thought Kyon, _"great advice, Koizumi."_

Kyon turned to Max.

"Excuse me, Max," said Kyon, "I heard that there was an incident 4 years ago that had something to do with Haruhi. Do you know anything about it?"

Haruhi and Max turned to stare at Kyon.

"Kyon," pried Haruhi, "what are you talking about?"

"Geez, Haruhi," barked Kyon, "I was talking to Max, not you!"

"Miss Haruhi Suzumiya has a point, however," interrupted Max, "do you have a reason why you seek this information?"

"Well…"

Kyon was considering on telling Max about aliens, time travelers and espers, which Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki are, respectively. However, Itsuki looked at Kyon in the eye and shook his head, which probably meant that he is still not allowed to reveal their identity. Then, Kyon turned back to Max.

"Very well," explained Max, "I was sent to Earth to collect another sample for study 4 years ago. During my search, I came across Haruhi Suzumiya, who discovered my presence at that time. For that reason, I chose her."

"For what?" asked Kyon.

"Since David became an ambassador," continued Max, "a faction of our own has formed by selecting a few humans to earn their star charts, in which they are identified as Navigators."

"Wait," clarified Kyon, surprised, "are you saying that Haruhi is a Navigator?"

"That's right," agreed Haruhi, "and I've been one ever since."

Mikuru and Itsuki gaped in surprise, and Yuki did not seem to be surprised a single bit.

"But then," asked Kyon, "how _**did**_ you become one, anyway?"

"Well…" pondered Haruhi.

"On Phaelon," explained Max, "we filled her brain with star charts, and when we returned her to Earth, it leaked."

"Ok…" grumbled Kyon.

"We will be arriving at Phaelon shortly," said Max, "please prepare to disembark."

Max was right. It was apparent that the ship just came out of warp speed, and the SOS Brigade saw an alien planet up ahead; which seemed to have a big metropolis among some patches of land and water. Was this the planet Phaelon that Max was talking about? Without hesitation, the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, and after what seemed to be an hour or so, it landed in a huge hangar.

"Ok, everyone," declared Haruhi, jumping out of the seat and picking up her luggage, "let's go!"

Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki got out of their seats before picking up their luggage. As the SOS Brigade disembarked, they noticed that Max also disembarked the ship with the specimen samples in a floating carrier.

"Oh," chirped Itsuki, "so _**that's**_ how you transport the subjects on Phaelon, right?"

"Affirmative," agreed Max.

As the SOS Brigade continued to make their way out of the hangar, Kyon had quite a hard time getting used to the seemingly futuristic environment. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a colossal planetarium. He just stood until Yuki tugged at his sleeve, prompting him to turn his head towards her.

"Let's go," said Yuki.

"Ok," queried Kyon, as he continued to walk, "but how can you be so sure that Haruhi will not stir up any chaos here?"

"She doesn't seem to intend to cause harm," replied Yuki, "but I suspect that this Trimaxion brought us here for a reason, and probably not just because Haruhi Suzumiya asked him to."

Soon, the SOS Brigade exited the hangar, which led to a terminal filled with dozens of active trams, which reminded Kyon of those monorails back on Earth. Max led the Brigade to one of the trams, where about a dozen more Trimaxions that looked similar to Max were also loading their specimen samples onto the tram. Haruhi quickly prompted the rest of the Brigade to take a seat. Once Max placed his carrier into a slot on the tram, it was only a while before the tram began to move. As the tram left the station, it began to move through a transparent tunnel. Kyon noticed that Mikuru began to smile as she is dazzled by the view of the metropolis. Of course, even Haruhi noticed.

"Sounds like Mikuru is enjoying herself," said Haruhi.

Kyon ignored Haruhi's comment as he started to focus his eyes on a tall and wide building that seemed to spiral into the sky. It was also apparent that this building was this tram's next destination. He soon turned to Max.

"Hey Max," said Kyon, pointing at the building, "is that another station of some kind?"

"That is where we study the specimens," answered Max.

"Ok," replied Kyon, "well, you don't experiment heavily on any animals, do you? I'm against laboratory testing on animals. It's pretty much cruel and unusual punishment."

"We do not cause any physical or emotional harm on the subjects we obtain," assured Max, "when we finish study them, we go back in time and return them to the exact same place and moment we've collected them, as if they never left."

"Well," sighed Kyon, "that's a relief. But wait! You guys are time travelers, too?"

"Affirmative," answered Max.

After what seemed to be hours, the tram arrived at the base of the science department, prompting everyone to disembark, including the SOS Brigade and Max. Then, Max led the SOS Brigade to a transparent elevator, which carried them up by dozens of floors.

"_Man,"_ thought Kyon, _"this is __**so**__ nerve-wrecking!"_


End file.
